


one day, we’ll meet in the clouds

by reynavila



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (if u squint lol), Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, i'm just really sad ok, piper is just mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavila/pseuds/reynavila
Summary: Piper begins unpacking. She sees a purple hoodie and breaks down.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	one day, we’ll meet in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first time writing a fanfic in over 2 years pls be gentle)
> 
> just a sad jasiper fic. wrote this while listening to "clouds" by before you exit (also where i got the title from). enjoy and let's all cry together :')

Piper could no longer look at herself in the mirror.

No matter how hard she tries, her eyes immediately go towards her upper lip, where the scar is stark white against the tan of her skin. The scar that is so similar to his - a scar she’s come to memorize and adore; a scar she knows she’s never going to see again. 

Fate has a funny way of reminding her of what she’s lost. As if he wasn’t already living rent-free in her mind, they decided to put a reminder of him on her face. 

She wants to be resentful. She wants to be angry. She wants _someone to blame_. But when she’s all alone, the guilt crawls up all the way to her throat and suffocates her. 

In the end, Piper only ends up blaming herself.

* * *

In her dreams, her memories shift; and suddenly, Piper was brought back to her first day at the Aphrodite Cabin. She remembers the old rite of passage her siblings had created: _Break someone’s heart and be accepted as a child of Aphrodite_. She remembers Drew telling her about how Silena had failed, and that she had paid for it. She remembers being downright disgusted. 

She realizes how much of a hypocrite she is. 

Without meaning to, she passed that old stupid test she once denounced and detested. 

* * *

Piper almost wishes the war against Gaia lasted longer. 

Gods, those days feel like they were from a lifetime ago. Still, she wishes she could go back to the Argo II, where all she knew was chaos, pain, and impending doom; but it was also a time where she was _so sure_ that things between her and him would eventually be better. 

She almost wishes she was never given peace; cause with the peace, she was given doubt. She was given time to realize just how _wrong_ everything about them was. 

_A goddess manipulated us and we fell for it_ , she said bitterly. _We stayed with each other for months, convinced each other we were what we wanted, and for what? For what?!_

Looking back, Piper is no longer sure why she took all her bitterness out on him.

* * *

_Oklahoma isn’t so bad,_ Piper decides. It’s far from New York, far from San Francisco; far from everything she’s been through in the last year. 

She could forget about everything and pretend that none of the things that happened, happened. She could start over. 

Piper begins unpacking. She sees a purple hoodie and breaks down.

* * *

She sleeps in his hoodie for the next few months. 

* * *

_I knew I loved you the second your arms wrapped around me as we plummeted a thousand feet to the ground. I loved you even when the Mist warped our memories; and I loved you, even more, when we made our own. I loved you even when I was doubting us. I loved you even as I was letting you go. I loved you even when I said I didn’t. I’ve loved you through it all._

“If there’s anybody listening, please bring him back,” Piper whispers. “Let me love him for a little longer.”

* * *

Piper saves up for months and goes to the Grand Canyon. 

She pushes her way through tour groups and school children until she reaches the observation deck. For a split second, she can see a man - no, a satyr - desperately trying to prevent a curly-haired boy from falling over the edge. She can see a girl around fifteen, hair all over the place as she falls headfirst into the ground. She can see a boy with blonde hair wearing a purple shirt jumping in after her.

For a split second, she could almost feel the wind wrapping itself around her in a hug, as if _he_ were holding her against him. 

The familiarity makes Piper sob.

* * *

It’s been over a year. 

His hoodie no longer smells like him. His face is slipping from her memory. She’s starting to forget what his voice sounds like. When she reaches out, she no longer feels him there. 

Piper can look at herself in the mirror again.

  
  
  



End file.
